


No, absolutely not.

by suarhnir



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: "It's just one picture Iggy." Prompto pleads, lifting his camera a little higher.Ignis intensifies his glare at the blonde.





	No, absolutely not.

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week
> 
> "Can I take a picture of you like this? "

[](http://imgbox.com/1yfkYD4e)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, my observations of Ignis have concluded that he must suffer from atrocious bed head. I mean, why else would he have such meticulous hair? Most people I meet who have the best styled hair have admitted to having terrible bed head so it is likely to apply to Ignis as well.


End file.
